The Shade of Hope
by The Drunken Whaler
Summary: Hello! This is my first fanfic : The Shade of Hope. Featuring my own OC Character, Syndra, Zed, Akali, Shen etc. etc. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave Review/Comment. Depends on reviews (and my time) there are probably going to be 10-20 chapters. I don't want to rush the plot so, yeah. lolwtfwhtIamtalkingabout. And for the last time, enjoy!


**Hello!**

 **I am The Drunken Whaler, noob writer, and amazing a-hole. I have came here to show you my first fanfic ever! "The Shade of Hope". This is the prologue so you get the taste of my writing style (which might change during the story progressing) But without further ado, here it is : My first fanfic.**

 **The Prologue**

"And the next candidate, Jack from the Ionia" Boomed the voice. "Come forth"

The shadowy figure moved towards to the voice. "To the highlighted zone please" Voice called.

The shadowy figure stepped forward once more to the light. The figure had long black hair, black cloth costume with skull on the right side of his chest. His face was covered by white mask and behind that mask you could see pair of orange glowing eyes staring coldly towards the mysterious voice. "You have attended here, today to the judgement" "Which will ultimately decide if you get to the League of Legends Institute" Voice said formally. The shadowy figure also known as Jack, gave small nod as acknowledgement. "We are now going to get inside your head and show you visions from your past, just so we know why you are really here" Voice said calmly. "Don't worry, everything is just a hallucination"

Suddenly Jack was in a small Ionian town. Jack remembered this place, Hinkshan, his home town."Mother, mother let's go to the marketplace!" Little kid pleaded from his mother. "Okay, okay" His mother laughed. Jack knew that boy, he knew him far too good. He followed the boy and his mother to the marketplace where the boy was amazed by the smells and the exotic fruits. Jack smelled it too, the smell of fried fish and lotus tea. He was inspecting boy and his mother until suddenly he felt shadows moving towards the center of the marketplace "No" Jack whispered. In the blink of the eye he sees group of ninjas appear from the shadows in the center of the marketplace. In front of them was Zed and Him, Jack. "You betrayed me Jack and now this town will pay the price" Zed spat coldly. Then suddenly Zed stabbed the other Jack with his arm blades and threw him to the ground. Then the massacre begun. All the towns' folk were attacked by the Shadow clan, the elders were sliced in two pieces their blood and vitals falling to the ground as they went limp. Women and men were beheaded, mauled and burned. "I hope you learned your lesson, Jack" Zed spatted to the other Jack. "I think we have overstayed our welcome" Zed stated. "I think we can.." "We found this boy" Zed was interrupted by his fellow Clansman. " We found him under the table, hiding from us. His mother was with him but we... got rid of her, Permanently." Zed stared at the boy, he remembered him. Then suddenly he violently grabbed the boy from his collar and threw him to the ground. "Look who we have here" Zed said coldly while he grabbed the boy from his hand "Why isn't it your little friend? Look at him in the eyes for the last time before I slice his throat open." "I am sorry" Jack whispered under his breath. "NO DON'T DO IT ZED!" The other Jack cried loudly. "You are a good man Jack, Right?" Boy said weakly as he stared at the other Jack, his eyes pleading for help. Jack stared as the Zed sliced the boys throat wide open. Boy fell to the ground limp and lifeless as blood begin to pour from his throat. "Burn this place down" Zed commanded. "Let Jack have a really good view of this precious town in flames" Jack was going to attack Zed until suddenly time stopped.

The little boy whose throat was sliced a moment ago stood up and walked in front of Jack. "Why do you want to join the League of Legends?" He asked. "To avenge my friends" Jack said, in his cold, raspy voice. "Assaulting other Champion is deeply forbidden in the Institute, can we count on you that you won't attack Zed outside of the Fields of Justice?" Boy focused his gaze on Jack. "Yes" Jack answered hesitantly yet coldly. "I will not harm him outside of the Fields of Justice" Jack Murmured "So be it then" Boy said and fell to the ground, limp and dead. How he was before and how he was suppose to. Suddenly everything went blurry and Jack was back in the dark hall, just right before the illusion. "Welcome to the League of Legends, Jack the Shade of Hope" Voice boomed. "High-Councilor Kolminye will officially introduce you to the League of Legends champions and summoners tomorrow" High Summoner Raphael will show you to your temporary quarters until you are further introduced" Voice said loudly and formally. Jack heard door open behind him and as he felt light touching his back he heard voice saying formally: "Follow me, please"

Jack begin follow Raphael and while they were walking through the corridors he inspected his looks: Short black hair, long black and red high summoner robes and red shining eyes. He also noted the necklace around his neck with black skull in it. Raphael interrupted Jacks though progress as he stopped at the front of a small wooden door. "And this is your room for this night, don't mess it too badly because you will get your own room tomorrow." Jack stared at the apartment for a moment before Raphael cleared his throat "Am I clear?" Raphael asked coldly. "Yes" Jack answered with his cold raspy voice. "I assume someone will knock behind my door when the time is right" Jack asked. "I will knock behind your door" Raphael stated. "Be ready" Raphael said once more before he disappeared behind the corridor. Jack closed the door behind him and walked to the bathroom. As he watched his image through the mirror he heard the voice of the summoner repeat his title: "Welcome to the League of Legends, Jack the Shade of Hope" "Jack the Shade of Hope "The Shade of Hope" He kept repeating "The Shade of Hope" in his mind over and over again. Jack sighted and looked at his image once more. "Welcome to the League of Legends, Jack the Shade of Hope"

 **Aaand that was it. Give your opinion, write an review. And PLEASE don't write something like "You're bad, please die" Because I know that already. Tell me what I need to change, where I need to be better and why. (And yes I am not from American/England so my English** **skills are bad) I hope there aren't any typos tho, checked it over and over again for typos. Anyway, I hope I see you soon. ;) (PS. I LOVE YOU WINGSOFREQUIEM) (PSS. No I am not a girl/woman.)**


End file.
